guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eloc jcg
Build:D/A Lyssa's Fury Hey, just wanted to say that i have tested, updated and set a re-voting on the build. BTW thank you for that great build in the first place! - [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|'Leader Rat']] (talk) 15:04, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Ya, ty for the changes also. I didn't even know you could get message in Guildwiki. How do ou do that?Eloc jcg 20:24, 7 February 2007 (CST) Hi. You removed a vote and a comment from the Rate-a-Build of Build:D/A Lyssa's Fury. Removing other peoples votes or comments is not allowed, even if their voting reason is bad. -- (talk) 10:06, 19 February 2007 (CST) :(Could you please keep the discussion on one page) People are allowed to vote with any reason or with no reason at all. no one is allowed to remove votes, with the exception of admins removing sock puppet votes. -- (talk) 18:31, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Sock puppet votes? Eloc jcg 18:34, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::See Wikipedia:Sockpuppet (Internet). -- (talk) 18:57, 19 February 2007 (CST) NOTICE: You have already been warned. DO NOT strike out other people's votes on builds. Doing so again can result in administrative action being taken. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:35, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Umm...when was I warned the first time? Eloc jcg 16:37, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::By Gem, just a few lines above this one saying "Removing other peoples votes or comments is not allowed". --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:39, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::That was about deleting other peoples votes. There is a difference. Eloc jcg 16:40, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::::No, there is not. Do not strike out, remove, change, alter, or in any way shape or form modify anyone else's vote. If they change their mind, THEY can change their vote. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:42, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::::Please give me the page where it says that. Eloc jcg 16:45, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::::::GuildWiki:Build vetting procedure ::::::You were warned, and struck another vote, which was also a violation of GW:1RV. As such, you are being banned for three days. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:00, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Based on your email request, I went ahead and removed the ban on your username and the IP - it was set to auto-expire in four hours, so close enough. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:45, 26 February 2007 (CST) Just a quick note, this builds been unfavored 9-12 by the guildwiki community. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:51, 8 March 2007 (CST) Tables? You mean tables like this? Ya! Or a table that is like this (this will just be made from symbols because I don't know the formatting codes and w/e) -------------------------------------------------- |Favoured|Unfavoured|Stubs|Currently Being Tested| |Build 1 | 3 | 5 | 7 | |Build 2 | 4 | 6 | 8 | -------------------------------------------------- :That would be something like this: :Forgot to sign *sighs*. Also forgot to close the tag. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 12:51, 25 February 2007 (CST) Ok, tyvm. The coding looks very confusing. How long did it take for you to make it? Eloc jcg Abusive Behavior Like how you were caught for abusive behavior in Build talk:E/Mo Vital Heat so you just remove everything from the talk page and build....--Deathwing 16:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Well I didn't realize that it was a rule. I do not see any general links to the rules anywhere and they have stupid names like GWP:FGG and stuff. Beside, I know that I can delete my own build that I made.--Eloc jcg 16:02, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::For site policies, see GW:POLICY, which is linked to from the Main Page. Your repeated actions of blanking the pages is a violation of GW:1RV. ::If it were still a build stub, you could. At this stage, it's been received by the community and is the community's build. Yes, you authored it; but the site license means that you released it to let the community do with it as it chooses. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:12, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::Just posting a formal notice here ... you're now already aware of GW:NPA and how it relates to comments at Build talk:E/Mo Vital Heat and Build talk:D/A Lyssa's Fury, so as long as you don't repeat it, you should be fine. This is just a follow-up to the above, as well as the comments on my talk page - the persons who made you aware of the policy should've done it here instead of on the build talk page, so this just puts the notice where it should've been done in the first place. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:11, 3 March 2007 (CST) Please refrain from wiping the content from pages. If you do not wish to have it in plain view, move it to an archive page. — Skuld 16:08, 3 March 2007 (CST) :How do I put in the tag for deletion?--Eloc jcg 16:09, 3 March 2007 (CST) --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 16:10, 3 March 2007 (CST) Use #: plx When replying to votes in the voting section, don't space your comment with merely :', because it screws up the votes hardcore. Use '#: (adding more colons for each comment, just like normal convo's). But always start with # or you'll destroy the votes section and the count. -Auron 16:57, 3 March 2007 (CST) Bot On the Me/Rt Blind Bot you mentioned that "bots" violate the user agreement. I thought you might like to know that your comment makes you seem rather out of touch since bot can also refer to spammers who stand around and use the same skill over and over again (ex. Blinding Surge) which makes them look like a bot. The user isn't actually using a bot though. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :I thought he meant bot as in a self playing program but w/e lol.--Eloc jcg 00:43, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::I know, that's why I explained what he actually meant. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::lol...dog poo...XD--Eloc jcg 00:44, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::::First you don't know what a bot is and now you don't know what a Flag Runner does. --SBR 18:14, 10 March 2007 (CST) :::::So? Does it realy matter?--Eloc jcg 18:55, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::::::SBR does have a very good and valid point. However, I will not mention what it is due to GW:NPA :). --Deathwing 23:26, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::::::: I will. Don't disrupt the wiki by including yourself in things you don't understand. — Skuld 23:28, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::Wait, am I getting charged with GW:NPA or is SBR?--Eloc jcg 00:39, 11 March 2007 (CST) :::::::::/resign --Deathwing 00:58, 11 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::::?--Eloc jcg 00:59, 11 March 2007 (CST) Build:E/any Element Recharge‎ Please, let's grow up a little. No need to add "Major Suckage". have a good weekend. --SBR 00:11, 10 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I didn't like that either, edited it to say: "Clearly a joke, number of flaws is ridiculous, see Talk Page" [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Build:W/any Soldier's Sword You voted unfavored for this reason: "See unfavoured builds. There was one just like this that was voted unfavoured a couple days ago" I checked what pages linked to Soldier's Stance and found two, neither of which is in unfavored. They are: *Build:W/N Soldier's Watch *Build:W/any Soldier's Stance War I hate people who don't look through unfavored before posting, but if you are gonna accuse people of doing so, at least be right about it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ )